<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a cracked mirror's reflection by SyverneSien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879162">a cracked mirror's reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/pseuds/SyverneSien'>SyverneSien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark!Jordan, Dream Smp, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Short One Shot, basically dark jordan want power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/pseuds/SyverneSien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan joins the Dream SMP, but something about him isn't right. He's going behind Tubbo's back and trying to steal the presidency, and there's absolutely nothing anybody can do about it.<br/><br/><em>“I have a proposition for you,” the Captain says, looking Dream dead in the eyes. Dream holds his gaze and finds it hard--the Captain’s eyes are dark and cold. “You still want L’Manberg back, don’t you?” It’s only phrased as a question out of politesse--Dream knows the Captain knows the answer. He always seems to.</em><br/><br/><em>Dream inclines his head slightly, trying to keep his voice even. He’s a brilliant fighter and it’s not bragging to say so… but for once he feels more like the hunted than the hunter. He’s skilled, but the Captain is older and wiser and would kill him in a second. “Of course,” he answers anyway. “I assume you’re going to offer me something in return for Tubbo’s safety, if so-”</em><br/><br/><em>The Captain holds up his hand and Dream falls silent. And then he says five words that finally cement the idea in Dream’s mind that the Captain is not himself: “I don’t care about Tubbo.”</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan Maron &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a cracked mirror's reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream first meets the Captain standing at Tubbo’s side. He seems awkward when he moves, as if he’s not used to his body, and whenever he speaks it is in a low voice. Tubbo does most of the talking, introducing the Captain as his real father, a great hero and adventurer, with the Captain putting in a few things here and there. This is the first time Dream has seen Tubbo happy since before the election. And yet when the Captain comes to shake Dream’s hand, it is with a cold twist of his lips and dead, hollow eyes that he regards the masked man, and when Dream takes his hand it is freezing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” the Captain says, tilting his head down. “I’m Jordan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pleasure is all mine,” Dream replies courteously, filing away the name though he knows he’ll never use it. It feels too human for this… dark shadow of a man. “My name’s Dream. The one from the manhunt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes.” The Captain’s smile is toothy. “You’re awfully good at staying alive.” It feels like a threat, somehow, or maybe an offer of partnership. And Dream hopes to himself that he never has to fight this man.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The Captain seems to have a fascination with Wilbur, or at least, his ghost. Dream sees them alone at night sometimes, Wilbur looking as out-of-it as usual and the Captain studying him intently. Dream never gets his questions answered by the ghost, so he wonders what use the Captain is finding in speaking to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s one of these nights, while passing by, that Dream realizes how discoloured the Captain’s skin is. Wilbur is a light, translucent grey, an obvious sign of his death. The Captain, on the other hand, is grey as well, but in such a way that among others and by himself, it would never be noticed. The Captain is not a ghost, Dream is sure… but his relationship with life is probably a complicated one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream catches words as he goes by, pretending that he can’t hear what Wilbur and the Captain are talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo… he’s a nice kid,” Wilbur is saying, sounding distracted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain seems agitated. “He’s not ready for this,” he objects. “He doesn’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He understands enough,” Wilbur replies quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain’s voice lowers into a growl. “No, he doesn’t. I’m his father--I know him better than anyone. So will you help me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream doesn’t catch Wilbur’s response.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I’m worried about Tubbo,” Dream overhears Phil saying one day. “He won’t listen to anybody except his father, and his father’s encouraging it. I’ve heard… I know the Captain, I’ve met him before. He wouldn’t do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil, you have to talk to him,” Techno responds simply. Phil just sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve tried,” he replies. “I can’t get through to him. I don’t- I don’t want this to go too far. I don’t want another Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s voice is quiet. “You think the Captain would encourage Tubbo to do something like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Phil answers honestly. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The Captain sends him a message in the early morning, requesting Dream’s presence in a secluded area of the map. It’s not really a request, but Dream doesn’t take orders. When Dream arrives, the Captain is lacking his usual red coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a proposition for you,” the Captain says, looking Dream dead in the eyes. Dream holds his gaze and finds it hard--the Captain’s eyes are dark and cold. “You still want L’Manberg back, don’t you?” It’s only phrased as a question out of politesse--Dream knows the Captain knows the answer. He always seems to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream inclines his head slightly, trying to keep his voice even. He’s a brilliant fighter and it’s not bragging to say so… but for once he feels more like the hunted than the hunter. He’s skilled, but the Captain is older and wiser and would kill him in a second. “Of course,” he answers anyway. “I assume you’re going to offer me something in return for Tubbo’s safety, if so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain holds up his hand and Dream falls silent. And then he says five words that finally cement the idea in Dream’s mind that the Captain is not himself: “I don’t care about Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream doesn’t react. “Okay,” he replies. “What do you want, then?” He tilts his head back, trying to appear taller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain chuckles. “I want what everybody wants, Dream. I want the presidency. And while I really don’t care what happens to Tubbo, having such a loyal follower proves useful,” he says. “I could convince Tubbo to give it to me, but then the rest of L’Manberg would probably put up a fight. I want a show of force, and I want it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem</span>
  </em>
  <span> like I’m being appointed president against my will so that the people are less likely to revolt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do I get in return?” Dream asks. If it was anybody else, he would be liking this plan. But it’s just not the Captain’s style. He had never been an ambitious nor crafty man. And to speak about his son in such a way… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An ally leading L’Manberg. And help with your little… problem.” The Captain cocks his head to one side. “Your people aren’t happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and what army? Even if L’Manberg does follow you, they won’t want to help </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream points out. “Your plan doesn’t make that much sense, I don’t understand what you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain makes a noise of amusement. “Work with me or stand against me, Dream. You’ll eventually fall either way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...fall?” Dream doesn’t understand. “Are you threatening me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain doesn’t reply, just hums and places his hand on the hilt of his sword. “Do you want to work with me or not, Dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it,” Dream responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no time for you to think about it, Dream. Yes or no?” the Captain demands, taking a step forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream turns. “No,” he answers. “Good luck with whatever you’re trying to do, Captain.” He hears movement behind him but doesn’t look back, making his way away from the Captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he chokes, a sword protruding from his chest. Breath is trapped in his throat, unable to go either direction. Blood drips down the blade and stains his green hoodie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain pulls him back and whispers in his ear, “Now you’ve only got one life left, Dream. Do you really want to risk going against me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream doesn’t reply, his vision fading quickly. The Captain pulls the sword back out and Dream collapses, before vanishing into nothingness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he respawns, he takes the Captain’s offer.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eh im not the happiest with this but i had to get this concept out as fast as i could</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>